What Happened to Us?
by likeathreesix
Summary: David finds out that Wes was cheating while they were together. What happened to them?


_Wes was making out with a girl._

He entered their room and that's what he saw. His boyfriend was making out with a girl. His own fucking boyfriend was making out with a fucking girl. He wanted to slam the door, loud enough for the two to break apart but decided to shut the door slowly. Tears started to run down freely as he knocked on Blaine's door. He waited for a few minutes before the door opened, with a sleepy looking Blaine."Sorry to wake you up or something but its Wes he was making out with a girl" his voice broke at the last three words. Blaine let him in immediately. He sat down on the bed, and cried on Blaine's shoulder for who knows when.

**~Next day~**

He woke up on the bed, tucked in and he wore pyjamas instead of his Dalton uniform, which lay discarded on the floor. He sat up, looked around and saw Blaine sleeping on the couch. He stood up, suddenly feeling dizzy. He went over to Blaine, whispered a 'thank you' then got a cup of coffee before coming back to their room.

He opened the door, only to find Wes staring back at him. "Hey babe, where've you been?" Wes asked.

"Don't call be babe asshole" David pushed pass the other boy and got all of his stuff before he was pushed by the wall by none other than Wes. He turned around and Wes' lips crashed into his own. He thrashed and pulled away before it could get worse.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO?" Wes shouted.

"Please. Don't hurt me. W-W-Wes" David stuttered.

"What the hell. Why the hell would I hurt you?" the other boy's voice was wavering.

"You already did now let me go asshat" he struggled before Wes had let him go.

He got all his stuff and slammed the door leaving a petrified Wes behind.

David knocked on Blaine's door once again, crying. The other boy welcoming him into his arms. "Hey, shh, it's okay. Look, do you want me to talk to him?" Blaine whispered. "If you want to" he said softly.

"I will. Stay here okay? Don't even think about going out. It's fucking snowing so stay here"

"Blaine, I'll stay in the commons okay? Don't worry! I won't do anything stupid"

"Are you sure? Pinky promise me!"

"Are you serious? You don't trust your own best friend?" He acted as if he was hurt.

"Come one, pinky promise me!"

"Fine, fine but don't tell him everything that happened to me"

"What's the use of the talk then?"

"Whatever" he pinky promised Blaine and went down to the commons, where the fire was going.

_**~Meanwhile in Wes' room~ **_

"Wes, we need to talk about David." Blaine's voice very serious, with a hint of venom on his voice.

"What about him? He's the coward, and why you?" Wes' voice was half- shouting already.

"It's because he's afraid of you after you did when you pushed him on the wall"

"It wasn't my fault! It was his fault! He didn't want to talk to me!"

"HE SAW YOU MAKING OUT WITH A GIRL FOR FUCKS SAKE! HOW WOULD YOU FUCKING FEEL THAT YOU SAW YOUR OWN FUCKING BOYFRIEND WITH A GIRL! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL HUH? I REALLY THOUGHT THAT WHAT YOU AND DAVID HAD WOULD LAST FOR A LONG TIME SINCE I KNOW YOU TWO WERE BEST FRIENDS SINCE GOD KNOWS WHEN!"

"What? He saw that? Oh God, I'm sorry Dave. Where is he?"

"He's in the commons. I think"

"What do you mean you think?"

"He might also be outside. Or he went outside, stayed there without a coat and went back in and is now in front of the fire, ignoring Thad, Nick or Jeff right now."

"Should I talk to him?"

"Yes you should"

"Is he really in the commons?"

"I think so, yes"

"Thanks, I have a lot of explaining to do"

He went down the commons and Blaine was right, David was dripping wet, in front of the fire with a blanket around him and 3 boys trying to make him speak. "Guys, leave him alone" Wes lifted his voice. They all looked at him and looked back at David, who right now was looking intensely on the fire, as if he was trying to let the flame die down. "Uhm, okay then." The 3 boys coughed their way out of the room.

"David, look, Let me explain." He rested his hand on David's shoulder but the other boy shook it off and stood up.

"THAT MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND WAS MAKING OUT WITH A GIRL? HOW DO YOU FUCKING EXPLAIN THAT WES? I SAW YOU, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO SAY? ITS ALL A FUCKING MISTAKE? THAT YOU WANT A SECOND FUCKINGCHANCE? HOW MANY GIRLS HAVE YOU DATED WHILE YOU WERE DATING ME? THAD TOLD ME THAT WHILE I WAS GONE, YOU ALWAYS BROUGHT HOME GIRLS. HOW FUCKING DARE YOU. YOU KNOW WHAT, ALL OF THIS IS OVER AND DONT YOU RUN BACK TO ME."

"David, please let me explain"

"Go on, explain"

"Look, I'm sorry for everything I've done."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"I still love you, you know that right?"

"Is this real or are you tricking me to have me back?"

"It's real"

"Too bad cause the spark that I used to feel with you is gone. Now you can go back to your blonde girlfriend cause I've had enough of your shit. You know, I really thought that this would last for a very long time. You promised me that you would never hurt me, that we would go through everything together. YOU GAVE ME A FUCKING PROMISE RING!" David removed the ring, threw it in the fire and left.


End file.
